The Day America Opened His Eyes
by Enigmaris
Summary: America wakes up after an insane dream to realize that maybe England wasn't as crazy as he thought. Magic was real and now he was right in the middle of it. Takes place after the extra episode "The Centennial Gift".
1. Chapter 1

The Day America Opened His Eyes

It had been a horrible night. Insane dreams kept him tossing and turning. Tiny beings flitting around his vision, flames licked at his feet. Was that a flying bunny? Demonic laughter rang around him and America could feel himself sweat in terror. This was like some horrible fevered dream without the fever.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

America sat up in bed. He was covered in a cold sweat and feeling like he had run a marathon. He had not been sleeping well since England had given him that gift for his birthday. HE had said it was a unicorn but it was nothing. He had given a place on his home so as not to hurt his feelings but all the gift had done was solidify England's insanity. America had tried to keep quiet about it but every time he would see England talking to the air he would just feel pity. Had he always been this insane?

America got up and went down in the kitchen walking past the fairy that was in his bathroom playing in the sink. Wait what? He took four steps back and stared at the little thing. It was sitting on top of the faucet singing a Katy Perry song as loud as it could. _That is a fairy right? I mean what else would it be, it looks like a tiny person with wings. How did it get here? Why can I see it?_

"Uh hey. How are doing babe?"

"Cause baby you're a firework!"

"Hey I'm talking to you. You know the tiny person on my sink. The one in the pink dress with the wings. What are you doing here?"

At this the fairy stopped singing and looked at me with surprise. She flew up to me face and floated there staring me in the eyes.

"Can you see me?"

"Of course I can see you, I mean you are floating right in front of my face. What are you doing in my house anyway?"

"England asked me and a few other fairies to stay here and watch over you so if you got hurt he would know to come over."

"Wait so you mean all this time England has been seeing stuff that's real?"

"Obviously, although I never expected someone like you to get the sight."

"What that's supposed to mean?"

"You are a little arrogant. The sight requires you to accept the fact that there are things you can't understand or control. That there is something like magic. I guess the unicorn gave you the sight in exchange for the great home you've provided."

"That's flippin' sweet. Does that mean I can do magic too?"

"Probably, England started to be able to use magic when he got the sight."

"You said there were other fairies here too right?"

"Of course, my name is Glaed. Follow me and I will introduce you to everyone else."

America couldn't believe what he was seeing. All this time England had not been crazy. England had been spying on him! What kind of secrets had been revealed through his unknown house guests? What if England laughed about the things he did? Well that was going to have to stop. He followed Glaed down the stairs into the kitchen to find two other fairies in the kitchen. One was eating a hamburger and the other drinking one of his cokes.

"Girls! Alfred can see us!"

"No way."

"Yes way. Now would you mind introducing yourselves? I already know Glaed here."

The one eating introduced herself as Fae and the one with the coke was Lyla. Alfred listened to them talk and chuckled to himself as they argued between themselves. He began making himself some pancakes when he stopped.

"Do any of you guys want some pancakes?"

"Of course!" yelped Fae. He was definitely going to like Fae. The other two simply nodded but Fae was now flitting around him as he prepared the breakfast. "You should totally put chocolate chips in there!" Fae screamed. "Dude, there is no other way to make 'em."

When he finished baking the pancakes he had made some large ones for himself and a stack of smaller ones for his guests. He pulled out four plates and the syrup and set the table. He served each of the fairies a pancake and then sat himself down to eat. They all stared at him in surprise.

"What you guys said you wanted some so I figured you would want a plate too. Is that wrong or something?"

"No" Glaed replied, "I guess we are just used to sneaking food from your plate and when we lived at England's house we never ate anything he prepared so it's just new."

"Besides" Fae interrupted, "England hates when I steal his food. Not my fault I'm addicted to human food. Lyla is addicted to caffeine and Glaed loves pop music. It's the reason England sent us here he figured we would fit in better here."

"Speaking of which. Do you guys like report to him what I do? Are you his spies or something?"

"No nothing like that" Lyla replied. "We just live here and we tell him if you get hurt or something. That way he can get over here and take care of you."

"Well that's sweet in a creepy kind of way I guess."

With that question answered he began pouring himself some syrup. The fairies asked him for some to which he dumped a puddle of it on each of their plates. He began eating and watched the antics of his new friends. Fae ate voraciously like himself while Glaed took small measured bites. Lyla would eat a bite and then take a sip of her soda. Lyla really did love her caffeine. So he could do magic now huh? All thanks to England's present. He should probably thank the unicorn for this.

"Excuse me ladies. I believe I have a unicorn to talk to."

"Have fun! DO you mind if I finish off your food since you're done with it?" Fae questioned.

"Sure that's fine."

Alfred made his way over to the stables in his backyard. Ever since his days as a cowboy Alfred had always kept a stable of horses where ever he lived. He had figured at the time to house the "unicorn" in there. He had given it its own stall and kept it full of feed like he did with the rest of the horses. He opened the doors to the stable to the smell of horse. He walked over to the stall that now housed a visible unicorn.

"Hey dude. Glad to know I can see you now."

"Quite, I figured I owed you for giving me such a great retirement. As much food as I want, a warm bed privacy. No humans asking for pieces of me. I gave the Sight as a thanks."

"Much appreciated dude. If you ever want anything feel free to ask. Now that I can see you, I can definitely help you out. I am a hero after all."

"I assure you it is quite unlikely I will ever need anything but if I do I will be sure to call on you."

"Cool dude. Well I've got to get to work so I'll see you later."

With that America left the stable to be hit with another realization. _Crap! There's a world conference tomorrow! I should've left over an hour ago to get to Europe at a decent time to find a hotel and get my notes ready. At least it's over at Arthur's place this time. How is it that I always end up forgetting these things until the last minute? I need to start packing now. _

America walked back into the kitchen to see all four plates completely cleaned and a very full looking Fae. The other fairies were trying to help get airborne as she was being weighed down by the extra food.

"Fae you can ride on my shoulder if you need. I know how it feels to overeat."

"Thanks Alfred."

She settled down on my shoulder and Alfred felt a surprising amount of weight on his shoulder. He had always imagined fairies weighed less than this. Then again until this morning he hadn't even thought that they exist.

"It totally sucks guys. I just realized I am running super late to find a flight to the world conference tomorrow. I was hoping we could hang out and get to know you guys better. Now I am going to be super behind on everything."

"You could just use magic to get there." Glaed quipped. "I mean you have the sight now. A simple transportation spell should be too easy. Seeing as how this one is at Arthur's place it is even easier since there's already a portal you can use."

"That would be so sweet! I don't know how so you guys are going to have to show me. Also when we get there don't tell England I have the Sight. I want to mess with him."

"That sounds too funny." Lyla giggled.

"Transportation magic is easy. We can teach you it since it's pretty simple. England has a magic circle in his basement so we can send you there." Glaed said in a matter of fact tone.

"Awesome. Glaed you teach me how to do and Lyla why don't you go on ahead and make sure England isn't in his basement. I don't want to scare the living daylight out of him."

"Good plan." Lyla said this as she disappeared into a speck of light.

America listened carefully to the instructions he was given as he packed for the conference. Packing only took ten minutes since his clothing was simple and he didn't need much. Once he finished packing he went to living room to prepare for the trip. HE first drew a circle like the one he had seen in Arthur's basement and then he stood in the center. Glaed had told him to think of Arthur's basement as he said the words she taught him.

"Dimitte me in locum, volo amet porta."

Suddenly he felt a tug and then his mind began to spin. At first he felt tingles up and down his body but then he felt like he was being pulled apart. Each particle was being pulled in all directions and all he could see were insane swirls of color. In an instant everything went black and then he was Arthur's dimly lit basement. Alfred let out a haggard breathe and sat down on the ground to compose himself. Using magic had been exhilarating but exhausting. He looked around happy to see that all three fairies were there along with his suitcase.

"Let's go mess with a British guy shall we?"


	2. Chapter 2

America was in England's basement. He really wanted to mess with England, the more he thought about the fact that his old caretaker had sent tiny spies to watch him the more annoyed he felt. In fact you could say he was completely pissed. What right did he have? Lyla said they were there only to make sure that if he got hurt England would be the first to know. Which would be a little crazy and a whole lot of creepy if it weren't the fact that this was England. America also felt guilty for all of the times he hadn't believed England when he said that magic was real. Every time one of the three fairies flitted in his vision he would be hit with a memory of him making fun of the older nation.

He was torn between wanted to beg for England's forgiveness and wanting to confront him about the spying. _I will probably just wing it. I can mess with him for a while and wait for him to confront me. _America motioned to Glaed and she flitted over to stop and float in front of his face.

"Hey, Glaed. Mind seeing where England is so I can figure out how to get out of his basement without him finding out?"

"Sure, it has been a while since any of us have been into any mischief and I am looking forward to it. Just keep the Coca-Cola coming and we should make a great team."

Alfred watched her disappear and turned to see that Fae was still on his shoulder. Lyla was floating the magic room looking at books and ingredients. Alfred's mind was racing switching between planning pranks, dealing with his guilt and being angry at the man whose house he was currently in. Glaed returned and told him he was in the backyard gardening which meant he could leave with ease.

"Okay guys here is the plan, or at least the beginning of a plan. I want you all to sit on me. Fae has got this shoulder and one of you can take the other and one can sit on top of my head. I want to act as crazy as possible. I am going to go up to England and pretend I can't tell you are there. His eyes are totally going to bug out of his skull. Does that sound good?"

"Sounds awesome" gushed Fae, "Especially since we can use a little magic that only you two will be bale to see. Girls we could make him sparkle."

"It will be just like in twilight!" Lyla squealed and then glanced around apologetically, "I can't help it if I am obsessed with pop culture."

"Hey I liked the reference and great idea Fae! Are you in Glaed? I can do this without all three of my leading ladies." Alfred pleaded with his puppy dog eyes.

"Are you kidding? England is fun to mess with and it will be even better with another human to do it with." Glaed stated.

"Great! Let's go."

Each fairy took her place and began to mess around. America quietly climbed up the stairs and snuck out of England's house. With suitcase in hand he made himself look like he had just gotten from an airport. He messed his clothes and then rang the doorbell. He kept himself from giggling as he looked down at his hands to find that they were indeed sparkling like a gay vampire from a tween romance novel. Lyla had also started dancing and singing another pop song on top of his head. Glaed was sitting on his shoulder doing her nails while Fae had just laid down into a much needed sleep coma. She really had eaten too many pancakes. After a few minutes a rather angry English man opened the door.

"What is it America, can't you see I am a little bus….." England stopped midsentence as he looked over the younger nation's new appearance and acquaintances.

"Sup Iggy! Long time no see, dude. I just wanted to see you before we had that conference tomorrow. Hey you cool? Your eyes are like totally bugging out! You look like you've seen a ghost." Alfred said this trying to hold back a smile as the nation looked between him and the three fairies that were using him for transport.

"Yo earth to England you in there?" He said this while waving his hands in front of the other nation.

"What? Yes I am quite well it just you seem different America, are you feeling well? Any new information you have learned?" England asked.

"I am feeling perfect! If by new information you men that fact that I just had a new type of burger in New York then totally. So are you going to invite me in or are you going to keep staring at me like I'm some supernatural being?"

"Yes quite, please come in America."

England could not believe what he was seeing or what was more outrageous. America was sparkling like a thousands diamonds and didn't seem to notice. He also had three fairies lounging on him. He knew these were the fairies he had asked to watch over America but they usually never left his home. Why are they here now and acting so crazy? They were all doing something different and it seemed like they were used to riding around on the American. England led America to the living room and told his to make himself at home. He watched as the fairy Lyla danced on top of his head and the fairy Fae slept soundly, while Glaed gave herself a manicure.

"Uh Alfred would you like anything to drink? I am sure I have some coffee somewhere." England asked.

"Actually don't trouble yourself, how about we both have some tea. I believe you like to have Earl Grey in the morning and that sounds just splendid. Some scones wouldn't be an unwelcome addition either." America stated.

England gasped and quickly turned out of the room. Something was definitely wrong with America. The man had not touched tea since the Boston Tea Party over 200 years ago. He also never ate England's food claiming that it was absolutely terrible. Was Alfred sick or had those fairies done something terrible to him? _I suppose I won't know until later. I might as well give Alfred what he asked for. I haven't had my morning tea yet so there's not much point in arguing over it._

Back in the living room the four friends were breaking down into a silent fit of laughter. Tears were streaming from their eyes as they tried to keep their reactions as quiet as possible. England had nearly fainted when America asked for tea and all of the fairies had never seen the man so flustered before. America grinned at the girls who were laughing beside him.

"This is going great girls! DO you think you could make me look more like Iggy before he comes back? That will like totally freak him out! Also, Lyla dude that was a rocking solo." Alfred said.

"Thanks Alfred! And yeah that' totally possible me and Glaed can change one aspect of your appearance every time you take a sip of the tea. Isn't that right Glaed?" Lyla asked.

"Man, I haven't laughed this hard since Fae got trapped in a bowl of cookie dough. She had to eat her way out! If you think we can keep this up I am totally up for some more magic. Once you leave the house the magic will disappear though. If we give it any more power it might become permanent." Glaed said with a smile.

"Awesome dudes." Alfred said "He's coming back into positions!"

America watched a terrified looking Arthur come in with two tea cups and a plate of black scones on a tray. Arthur handed Alfred the drink and set down the plate. The boy was still sparkling though not as much because he wasn't in direct sunlight. He watched in utter astonishment as Alfred took a dainty sip of his tea. He drank it politely and didn't even gag! This couldn't possibly be America! England's hands were shaking as h lifted the sup to his lips, he nearly choked on his drink as he watched Alfred's hair change to a different shade of blonde. Instead of his normal dirty blonde it was the same sandy blonde as England's.

America was having a hard time laughing. He actually liked the taste of tea he had just avoided it because of the bad memories of his colonial days. Some of his great childhood memories involved him and England drink tea together. He pretended to hate it to remind him that he was an independent country. It was nice to drop the charade especially since it was freaking England out so much.

With each sip he felt another part of himself change. He kept his face calm while he chatted with the dumbstruck England about nothing in particular. The three fairies had started laughing and rolling around unable to keep up a serious charade. Fae even awoke and started to laugh loudly. After his fifth sip America felt his voice change into a British accent. _Oh this is to perfect. I don't know how much longer I can keep myself from breaking down!_

England was in full on freak out mode. With every sip his ex-colony took he looked more and more like him. He even got an accent. The fairies were giggling madly which let him know they were the cause but America didn't seem to notice anything at all. America was even eating his scones something he hadn't done since he was a child. Once Alfred had finished the cup he looked exactly like England except he was still sparkling. He watched Lyla stand up and flit over to his ear.

"We fairies thought it would be fun to mess with America. It's just a little curse and you know how to fix those don't you England."

England did indeed know how to fix transformation curses. IT was the simplest solution in the book and one that made his heart beat fast. A true love kiss could remove any kind of curse that affected a person's appearance. How many times had the British man imagined kissing the man who sat across from him? Countless. IT had never occurred to him it would be under the guise of curse breaking. _I love America I always have but he doesn't see me that way. I can't just leave him cursed either. Isn't this what I have always dreamed about? Kissing Alfred full on the lips. Sure it would be to remove a curse but maybe a single kiss would get these lustful feelings out of my system. Now how to tell him he's been cursed._

"America, I have something to tell you and it I know it sounds insane but you have to believe me. I think some fairies cursed you to become like me. It would explain your sudden accent change and desire for my food and drink. You also look exactly like me now."

"Dude, that's total bollocks. I am just the same America I've always been you wanker. I do not bloody look like you."

"Look at what you just said, you are already using British slang instead of your own! I know you don't believe me so I will just prove it to you. Come to the bathroom and look at yourself." England said this irritably.

He dragged the American to the Lou and pushed him in front of the glass. He watched for an expression of surprise or horror on the American's face but only got a smug grin. Was the American checking himself out?

"If there was ever a person that could pull off caterpillar sized eyebrows and still look sexy it would be the United States of America."

"Oh shut up you git! I am going to fix this, it's very easy to break these kinds of curses. I just need you to close your eyes."

This had taken a turn Alfred had not expected. HE had just tried to freak Iggy out until he fainted or something. HE wasn't really cursed but he couldn't tell Iggy that without explaining that he could see fairies now and then England would get mad and start arguing with him. In order to keep up the charade he closed his eyes. As he did he felt the fairies get up and begin to fly away as he did Lyla whispered something into his ear.

"You so owe us for this. Even though it's not everyday we get to play matchmaker."

Matchmaker? America was confused, who were they trying to pair up? It was only him and England here and England would never see Alfred as anything but a child. England could never feel that kind of love for him. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt lips grace his own. IT was meant to be a quick chaste kiss but Alfred moved without thought and grabbed the other man stopping him from moving. He deepened the kiss, Arthur tasted of tea and cinnamon. It was everything he had imagined. HE held the man there for what felt like a blissful eternity. Memorizing everything the smell, taste and feeling of England's lips against his.

Finally he let go and opened his eyes to see a very stunned England. _I have no idea what to say right now. England just kissed me to lift the "curse", I was the one who had made it something more. I am so embarrassed! Why is it that I can never think?! _America pushed past the other man and quickly ran down the stairs. He grabbed his suitcase and ran out the door. There he was met by three very curious fairies. They followed him to a hotel where he booked a room. He said nothing because his mind was still racing from the kiss.

It had been a moment of pure bliss, everything he imagined his first kiss to be. Yes that had been his first kiss. There had never been a human who had caught his eye and he had loved England for as long as he could remember. No other nation had made him feel the same. There had been a few who had shown interest but he had always told them he wasn't the relationship kind and he didn't want a fling to ruin international ties. That was mostly true except he only wanted a relationship like that from one other person.

_I am probably never going to be able to speak to England again! I am so stupid sometimes. I just made out with the man without any warning! This will be even worse than trying to deal with him after my revolution. At least then I was in the right now I am just a fool. I don't even know if I will be able to go to the meeting tomorrow._

England sat in his bathroom with a look of delirious joy on his face. America actually liked him back. He had pulled him into a deep long kiss. Arthur didn't notice that America had run away embarrassed his only thoughts were of the possible future that he and Alfred could have. He wandered around the house in a happy daze. He didn't notice that his fairies were trying to get his attention. _I can't wait to see America tomorrow, finally I don't have to hide my feelings anymore! We can sit net to each other during the world conference and hold hands and pass notes. I know I sound like a teen school girl but I can't help myself I feel so giddy!_

Both nations went to sleep with a different outlook. One was giddy and thinking like the young person he no longer was and the other was dreading a confrontation that would come the next day. The fairies however did not sleep it was a full moon. They went and frolicked and planned. When the three fairies had learned Alfred could see them they had formulated a plan to get the two nations together. All of the fairies were very excited and ready to help with the next phase that would happen during the meeting. 


End file.
